Rips-All-Apart
'''Rips-All-Apart' also known as Raa is an Argonian Agent and a member of the Nelthar Organization. He is the Executive member in charge of the Nelthar Operations in Black Marsh. Personality Rips-All-Apart is a wild Argonian he has a vile temper and is prone to fits of rage in which he goes almost berserk. Appearance Rips-All-Apart is a large dark-scaled Argonian with firey red eyes. Early Life Found at a young age by Tireys Kanir, during an investiagation of black marsh. Tireys was attacked by the young Argonian who was protecting the only home he had at the time. Due to his vile temper and personality he was thrown out of the major cities. Tireys presented him to Nait Nelthar who was the Nelthar leader at the time and he was assigned the position of executive in the Black Marsh Nelthar region. During 4E 214 he went to Archon where he was mocked by a small group of people who he proceeded to slaughter, he was then arrested and sentenced to stay in Prison until the war is over where he will get a proper sentence, most likely death. RPs Character Form *Class: Agent *Skills: Master Unarmed, Expert Illusion/Sneak, Adept Light Armor/Pickpocket/Lockpicking *Spells: Invisibility *Powers: Waterbreathing, Poison Immunity *Equipment: Hide Armor Return of the Septim Dynasty IV Rips-All-Apart was in Archon's jail, having been arrested by the local guards. There had been a couple attempts at busting him out by other Nelthars but all failed. The Argonian thought the Nelthars had finally given up on freeing him when Nelthro Kanir himself came to bail him out. Nelthro had paid a hefty sum to Archon and managed to make them release Rips-All-Apart, they were now heading for the Black Marsh Nelthar hideout in the outer swamps. Rips-All-Apart led Nelthro to a well hidden trapdoor. He jumped down and accessed a peculiar puzzle. He turned stones until an image of the Nelthar mark appeared then punched the center stone. A door finally opened and they walked. The Argonian welcomed Ultima to the hideout. A Nelthar that was inside asked the Argonian who it was that he brought in. Rips-All-Apart told him to mind his tongue, as he spoke to Nelthro Kanir. The Nelthar apologized for his rudeness and led them to a meeting room. The old man took a seat with the Argonian and the other Nelthar. Nelthro revealed that the reason he had come to Black Marsh just to break Rips-All-Apart from jail was because Naritin Nelthar was calling a meeting of the Nelthar High Council and as the leader of the Argonian branch, Rips-All-Apart needed to attend. Ultima revealed that the metting would occur in Skyrim, near the town of Helgen. The Argonian stated that he'd leave immediately. He and Nelthro then departed for Helgen. Nelthro and Rips-All-Apart were the last to arrive at the meeting. When they did it began. Naritin greeted all the executives, saying that it had been a long time since their last meeting, mainly because of the war. He said that the Nelthars had taken Daric's side and that he had called them to this meeting in order to tell them that this might be their time. The time to make Tamriel aware of their full presence, not only rumors or whispers. However, before he continued he asked if anyone had a question. The Khajiit executive stood up and said that she believed that participating in the war would only weaken the Nelthars, not make them greater. The Redguard executive agreed and rose from his seat as well. He stated that if they waited for the war to end then they could strike while Tamriel was weakened from the fighting. They weren't as numerous as the Stormcrown Alliance but they had powerful members, so when the alliance was weakened after the war they would be a match for them. Naritin didn't seem to agree, as he formed a black ball of magic in his palm and everyone sat down in fear. The ball then disappeared. He told them that he had another idea. Nelthro had told him that he had secured a seat on the Elder Council for the Nelthars and in return Daric would gain temporary control over them. He said that since Nelthro was the one that had made the deal, they'd have to oblige, but as soon as the war was over they would gain their freedom. The Altmer executive rose and questioned why they should obey a Kanir. The Nord executive slapped him and told him to shut up and not question Naritin, he then stated that the Elder Council was a fine position. The Breton executive then stood up and asked how much power they would acquire as part of the Elder Council. Naritin said that they would get enough power to make everything go their way if they wanted to. He then handed out papers to the executives and told them to sign them to make the deal with Daric official. Rips-All-Apart didn't have any issue with what Naritin was saying so he remained quiet. Naritin gathered the papers again and looked through the signatures. The Bosmer executive mentioned that Valenwood was also going to start a rebellion soon, and that it might be an advantageous situation for them. Naritin said that he'd look into the matter. After the meeting was concluded, he dismissed everyone. With the meeting finished, all the executives returned to their hideouts. Rips-All-Apart returned to Black Marsh. Category:Characters Category:Argonians Category:Males Category:Nelthars Category:Agents